Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Serpens Malange
Summary: Sirius and Remus spend one of their last nights at Hogwarts together. Warning: SLASH


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, and I do not own the song.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Under a lover's sky  
  
I'm gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Sirius led a blind folded Remus out onto the Hogwarts grounds. "Are we there yet Sirius?" He asked for the third time since they had left the common room. Sirius laughed, "almost there, just a bit further. Here we are." He reached up and pulled the blind fold off.  
  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
Remus slowly opened his eyes and looked down to the ground. Sirius had put together a romantic picnic under the moon, for two. He stood speechless, while Sirius wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "Do you like it love?" He turned to face Sirius, "yes. I love it. It's beautiful. I can't believe you got all of this together." Sirius leaned down and kissed his nose lightly, "only the best for you."  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
An hour later they were laid out on the blanket, all of the food have been eaten, drinking the alcoholic butterbeer that Sirius had gotten just for the occasion. Remus laughed and pointed toward the stars. "Is that the star you got your name from?" He took Remus's hand in his, "Yeah that's the Dog Star." He leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips.  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
"I love you Padfoot."  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
He smiled, "I love you too, Moony." He stood up and pulled Remus up so that he was also standing, and pulled him close. "Let's dance." Moony looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "There's no music." Padfoot laughed, "do we really need music to dance? If you think so, I'll hum."  
  
There's no escaping love  
  
Once a gentle breeze  
  
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
  
And no matter what you think  
  
It won't be to long  
  
'Till your in my arms  
  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
They began to dance to Sirius's off key humming, holding each other close under the moon. They could have both stayed like that forever. "Have I told you how much I am not looking forward to the end of the year?" There was a bit of soft laughter. "You might have mentioned it a few hundred times."  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
"Its our last year, what are we going to do after its over?" Sirius pulled Remus closer. "I think I have a good idea of what we could do after its over." Moony looked up with the same puzzled expression he wore earlier in the night. "What do you have in mind Paddy?"  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
Sirius took a step back, reached into his pocket and took out a small box. He then moved to down to one knee, holding the box out before him.  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No-o you can't fight it  
  
No-o matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
Remus let out a small gasp before covering his mouth with both hands. "I love you more than life itself, I'd gladly die for you, my one and only love. You showed me how wonderful love could be, how wonderful life could be. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, please say you will marry me." He opened the box and took out a small ring with a gold band and a black gem in the center. All around the outside of the ring was engraved "La plupart de chose merveilleuse est vous".  
  
Your gonna know  
  
That I know  
  
Don't try you're never gonna win  
  
On the inside of the ring, M&P was engraved with the fanciest of scripts. "I…I'd be honored to marry you." Sirius took Remus's left hand in his and slid the ring onto his finger. He moved to stand up, but before he could Remus caught him in a hug that caused the both to fall to the ground.  
  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
They fell asleep together, in each other's arms. The next morning they awoke to James's poking Sirius in the back. They spent the rest of that day together, never leaving the other's side for to long. That night the four Marauders and Lily had a private celebration for the two.  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
The final day of school came and went. The very next day was the day that Sirius and Remus married. They spent the rest of the year in America, coming back only to spend Christmas with Lily and James.  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No-o you can't fight it  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A/N: The phrase on Lupin's ring is French for "Most wonderful thing is you". I hope you enjoyed the fic. I came across the song and I thought it would be a good song for Sirius and Remus. Please review, I would appreciate it greatly. 


End file.
